To the Bitter End
by Megaraptor The Scribe
Summary: [Energon] Galvatron thinks about his final act as death approaches him. What meaning is there for the life of the Emperor of Destruction? Set in the final episode.


**To the Bitter End  
**By: Megaraptor the Scribe

_Disclaimer - Transformers: Energon is the property of Hasbro, Takara, We've, and Voicebox. This work, while derivative, is mine and mine alone. I do not seek to profit from it._

_Author's Note: This fic is set during the final episode of "Transformers: Energon."_

* * *

The humans have a saying, that when one's life is almost at an end, time slows down to a crawl. As this happens, it seems as if that person's life flashes before their very eyes. 

What do you know? They were right.

This whole situation seems very familiar to me. I'm the only one who can stop Unicron, and I'm about to sacrifice myself. It was 10 years ago, but I was technically dead for most of the time since, so it doesn't really seem all that long ago. I'm just surprised, to find myself here again.

... And yet, last time, I didn't really stop Unicron, did I? He just escaped, and I ended up paying the price alone. Well, not this time, Unicron. Not this time at all... I'm dragging you down to hell with me. The ball of Super Energon is fast approaching, carried by Primus to merge with you. I realize now, his intent... he seeks to use your power, combined with that of his own and the Super Energon, to create a new sun, most likely for these dying worlds that Alpha Q was so fond of.

That's right Unicron. You're going to be used to give life, rather than take it. And I'm helping to bring that about. That makes the irony all the more agonizing.

The blinding light stares me in the face. Why, why won't this agonizing moment simply end? Is having this moment linger the universe's punishment for everything I've done?

... Starscream. Starscream is floating beside me, ever the diligent servant. And it is suddenly NOW that I realize what I've done to him.. that day, ten years ago, where he... well,his old self sacrificed himself to show me the wisdom only you knew. It was the one time in my life that I ever truly felt sorry for anything I had done, and yet, when we were reunited, I forced him to become my puppet. Yes, I told Starscream that life as my servant would be better than life as Alpha Q's, and that he had no reason to want to remember his past life... But that was just me wanting to gain a new warrior to help me fulfill my ambitions.

So, why am I suddenly sorry again? WHY NOW?

Demolishor... I wonder where you are now? Probably watching this from afar, keeping a safe distance. It amuses me, though, that the old you would have tried to sacrifice yourself to keep me from having to die today. I did to you just what I did to Starscream; I turned you into a shadow of your former self. And I didn't care... I never cared aboutany of my victims. And why should I have?

It was all about me. It was all about my battles. It was all about victory... That's all I ever lived for.

What was it that the Autobot Omega Supreme had said? "That Unicron is the force that drives the cosmos"? That he was in each one of us all, inside every Transformer?

I didn't understand it until now, but I now I realize what he meant. I remember what that creature Sideways told me long ago, how hatred was what fed Unicron. I know now that Unicron is somehow connected to the origin of the universe, and the origin of the Transformers. But even more significant, he exists inside us, in every act of hatred and in the festering desire for power. That just manifested itself in its purest form... a monster whose only purpose was to destroy.

Is that why you chose me as your pawn, Unicron? Because I'm just like you? Or is it because you wanted to do to me what I did to Starscream, Demolishor, and that Terrorcon goon, Scorponok? Bah... I would never be rid of you, regardless. You and I are exactly alike, and even if your true form were not inside me, I would never be free of you. No one will ever truly be free of you. You will always be inside those beings who hate and impose their will upon others.

And though this may be arrogant, that also means there will be a little bit of me inside them too. Even inside Optimus Prime.

But of course, Optimus will always continue to deny that. He will always feel that pull, that urge... the desire to become just like me and you, Unicron. But he will also always resist, and play the part of the hero in spite of it all.

... Even in the end, Optimus, I hate that part of you.

But the legacy of a tyrant will not be my legacy, no. Like I said, Unicron, I'm dragging you down to hell with me. No one will ever suffer because of me, or because of your "true form" ever again. Let them simply deal with hateful emotions, rather than a monster who devours planets.

Does this make me a hero? By whatever creator there is in this universe, I hope not. I don't want to be a hero. In the end, I want to be myself. I want to be Galvatro... no, I want to be Megatron.

And Megatron is no one's pawn.

At its core, this act is for my glory. When the Autobots remember how they won, they will know that it was I who carried Unicron to his destruction. As life will continue on Alpha Q's worlds, it will be because of me. No one will ever forget the name of Megatron, and when it all comes down to it, that was all I really wanted.

Right now, just before the final moment, I suddenly remember that fool, Thrust. The sniveling coward always said that my destiny was written in the stars. Well, Squidhead, look how it turned out.

Mere seconds from now, I will be disintegrated by the power of the Super Energon, and when it meets Unicron's spark, the power will be ignited. I will become part of a new sun... a new star. A star that will burn forever.

My star.

I am Megatron, and everything I do is for my own glory.

Even to the bitter end.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE - There you have it. I wasn't exactly happy with certain aspects of Energon or its final arc, but I loved this version of Megatron/Galvatron. So when I saw potential for a story, I went for it. I hope someone out there enjoyed it._


End file.
